


Arizona Dreaming

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arrested, Bisexual Iwaizumi Hajime, College, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Human Anatomy, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Kissing, Latina OC, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Spanish, UC Irvine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: The story of how Iwaizumi Hajime fell in love. Oikawa is the best wing man and Malena is different than anyone he’s been with. Iwaizumi’s life will never be the same.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Ya Got The Money?

Prologue- Ya got the money? 

Buzzzzzzz...buuuzzzzzzz…buuuzzzzzz...buzzzzzzzz

The phone had been rining off the hook constantly for the last three minutes and Iwaizumi was tempted not to look at it because it was 3 am in the goddam morning and he knew who was calling him. It was too early to deal with their drunken shenanigans. One of them by themselves could be difficult when intoxicated but put both of them together and they were a fucking disaster. 

Buzzzz…buzzzzzz...buzzzzzzz. 

It probably wouldn’t stop until he picked up. He rolled over to Malena’s side of the bed to grab his phone off the charger. The caller ID about gave him a heart attack and fully woke him up. 

Quickly, he hit answer. 

An automated voice on the other line asked if he would accept charges from the Los Angeles County Jail. 

Agreeing quickly, he waited for the line to connect. 

“Iwa-Chan! Guess what?” Came tha garbled sound of his best friends voice. 

“Why are you calling me from the jail? What happened?” Iwaizumi snapped, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes. 

Oikawa laughed, obviously still drunk out of his mind, “You didn’t guess. I can’t tell you until you guess, Iwa-Chan.” 

This is why his best friend was a menace to society.

“Oikawa, where is Malena? Is she there by you?” Iwaizumi asked, no longer worried about his friend. He just wanted to know where his fiancé was. 

Oikawa stopped giggling for about 30 seconds then whispered in a not so quiet voice, “They put her in solitary because she was dancing on the bars of the cell. My feet were too big to fit through otherwise I would have been there too.” 

Iwaizumi let that run through his head. His fiancé. Drunk out of her mind. Now in solitary because she was dancing on the bars of the jail cell. Probably singing in Spanish at the top of her lungs.

“Oikawa, are you actually being charged with anything?” He asked, debating his next move. 

Oikawa answered, slurring his words slightly, “Nope. We just have to sober up.” 

That cemented Iwaizumi’s next steps. Tōru and Malé were safe and just needed to get the alcohol out of their system so he would leave them there until that happened. 

“Alright, Shittykawa, I’ll see you later this morning.” 

Oikawa sputtered on the other line, “Iwa-Chan, you can’t leave me here. I’m too beautiful for jai-“

Iwaizumi hung up. 

He turned off the sounds and vibrations on his phone, set it down, rolled over and closed his eyes. He was at least going to try and get few more hours off sleep before going to pick up his favorite duo. 

Laughing quietly to himself, he shook his head. It was amazing how his life had changed in the four years since he met Malena Lopez


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime is bad at feelings and expressing his interest. Oikawa tries to help but mostly laughs.

October 2017

Buzzz...buzzz..buzzz

Iwaizumi grabbed the phone quickly before it could disturb anyone else in the library. When he saw who had sent the various text messages, he rolled his eyes. Oikawa was a professional volleyball player with too much time on his hands and a penchant for interfering in his life at the worst times. 

Knowing his best friend would continue to bother him unless he answered, Iwaizumi opened the message. 

Tōru: It’s library time! Did you actually talk to her today? 

Iwaizumi: No, Shittykawa, she’s not usually here on Thursdays. 

Tōru: I don’t know whether to be impressed or scared that you know her study schedule. That’s a bit stalkerish. 

Iwaizumi: Shut up, asshole. 

Tōru: love you, Iwa-chan. Go get your girl today. 

Iwaizumi appreciated that Oikawa was trying to hype him up and support him even from a distance. 

He looked up when he heard footsteps cross the study room he was in. But it was a Thursday. Malena usually wasn’t here on Thursdays. Oh no, she was sitting down at a table about three away from his. 

She set her bag down and looked up, noticing his gaze, and sent him a smile and a wave. 

His eyes widened and he looked down quickly, unable to wave back. Oh he was such an idiot. Now she would think he was some kind of freak who only stared at girls in libraries. This was turning out so much worse than he could have ever imagined. 

Iwaizumi spent the next 30 minutes trying to figure out how to talk to her so that she didn’t think he was some kind of freak. They were in the human anatomy class together at UC Irvine where Iwaizumi had decided to come study as an exchange student. He wasn’t sure what Malena was studying but she sat exactly one row and seven seats to the right in the lecture on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. 

Oh gods, he absolutely sounded like a stalker. Oikawa was right. 

It was really Oikawa’s fault that Iwaizumi didn’t know how to confess to a girl. His best friend had taken all of the attention away from him at Aoba Johsai and with them being so wrapped up in volleyball, he had never really confessed to anyone. 

He’d kissed people, of course but he’d never asked a girl out on a date, much less a beautiful American girl with dark blond hair and hazel eyes. Before he knew it, he was staring at her again. 

She looked up and sent him a quizzical look, asking him a silent question of why are you looking at me?

Okay, he could do this. He would ask to see her notes from their class yesterday and then see if they could study for Friday’s test together. That was a good plan, right? 

Pushing his chair back, he stood and walked to her table. He stopped on the other side so that the table separated them. He didn’t think he was quite ready to stand right next to her yet. 

“Uh, hi,” he said and mentally face-palmed himself because that might have been the world's worst greeting. 

“Hi Hajime,” she answered smiling up at him. 

Oh gods, she knew his name. SHE KNEW HIS NAME! 

“Yeah, that’s me. We are in Human Anatomy together,” he said. 

Again, he mentally face-palmed himself. She’d already said his name. Of course she knew that they were in the same class 

At her raised eyebrow, he continued, “Can i borrow your notes from Monday’s class? I want to make sure I got all the terms written down.” 

She gave him an assessing look, with her eyes sweeping from his toes to the top of his head and back again.

After a solid 30 seconds of looking at him, she said, “I’m Malena, by the way. In case you also didn’t know my name from class.” 

He shifted from one foot to the other muttering, “You’re Malena López.” 

Her smile grew mischievous, “Tell you what, Hajime. I’ll give you my notes but you have to go out with me to get coffee first.” 

Iwaizumi froze. She had asked him out. SHE had asked HIM out. Oh gods, what did he do know? How did he answer? He needed to consult the expert. So he turned and walked right out of the library leaving all of his things and Malena staring at him in shock. 

He rushed outside, opening What’s App and hitting Tōru’s name. Please answer, asshole, he silently pleaded. 

“Iwa-chan, to what do I owe pleasure? Do you know what time it is?” Oikawa asked, his voice husky from obviously having been asleep. 

Iwaizumi looked at the time, not having realized that it was 1:30 am in Argentina. 

“Shit. Sorry, Tōru,” he said quickly. 

He heard Oikawa rustling on the other end of the line, probably sitting up in bed. 

“You only call me Tōru when you are panicking about something. Tell me what happened, Hajime.” 

“Oh gods, it was so bad. Malena came into the library and after getting caught staring twice, I went to ask her for her notes and I sounded like an idiot. Can you stop laughing?” 

Oikawa just laughed, “Poor Iwa-chan. How are you so good at dating guys but so bad with girls?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged because he didn’t know the answer. Asking a guy out just was easier. He had dated a few guys in his first few years here at UC Irvine. California boys were much more open to it than the boys in Japan. None of the relationships had lasted very long but he wasn’t ashamed of who he is at all. Being bisexual is just who he is. 

“Oikawa, she asked me out,” Iwaizumi said, starting to pace again. 

“And why are you on the phone with me and not on a date with Male-chan?” 

“Don’t give her a nickname yet, please.” Iwaizumi pleaded, “I panicked and walked out here to talk to you, like an idiot. Stop laughing, asshole-“ 

Suddenly his phone was ripped out of his hands and the call disconnected. 

Malena stood in front of him, holding his phone and his backpack to him. 

“I couldn’t understand what you were saying but I’ve been standing here for a hot minute and needed to get your attention,” Malena looked down as he grabbed his backpack. 

“I’m also sorry if I offended you by asking you out. You are just so beautiful and you had been looking at me earlier so I just kind of went for it. You can say no and I’ll still let you see my notes,” Malena continued, finally looking at him. 

This was his chance to not mess up. 

“Uh no, it’s fine. You did not offend me. I was trying to find a way to ask you out and you just surprised me,” Iwaizumi responded. Even Oikawa would be proud of that answer. 

Malena grinned at him and asked, “Are you free now?” 

“There’s a coffee shop around the corner. Would you like to go?” He asked at the same time. 

They both laughed and Malena gestured for him to lead the way. 

Iwaizumi left the coffee shop an hour later with a copy of Malena’s notes and her phone number saved in his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Follow me on Twitter @bcain171 for sneak peeks and random Haikyuu writings. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful @chavez_ize for head cannoning this with me!


End file.
